Stage Zero
by CalebthePianist
Summary: Early one morning, Pit has a score to settle with Sonic. However, they might not be able to get back from their fight after a crucial part of the Brawling machine is sabotaged. If they want to get back, they might just have to rely on teamwork. They're forced to work together, take risks, and try to get back to the Smash Mansion through any means possible. Rated T just in case.
1. Grudge Match

**A/N: Hey guys! I have a new story for you today! It's an idea that I couldn't find, so I hope you enjoy! And review! If you did enjoy, make sure to leave a follow or favorite!**

 **Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. is owned by Nintendo. Pit belongs to Nintendo, and Sonic belongs to SEGA.**

 **Stage Zero (A Super Smash Brothers Brawl Story)**

 **Chapter 1: Grudge Match**

Once upon a time...

Wait. No. I'm not doing that overly-used cliche story opening. This might have happened once, and it was during a time, but no. I'm not using that. Not even "once during an adventure in a faraway land" or "in the beginning..." or anything. I'm not going to do any stupid things. This definitely isn't a fairytale.

Now let's try this again...

"We're stuck."

"We're stuck?! What do you mean, _'We're stuck'_?!"

"I mean I can't get us out of here," Pit explained, exasperated. He was still tired from the battle he just lost against the his least favorite ego-driven blue hedgehog.

" _Please_ tell me you're joking. Please tell me that this is just a prank from one of my friends or something," Sonic pleaded, getting restless. "Just tell me that we're not actually in this totally uncool situation."

"Why would I be joking? You know I'm terrible at pranks and puns and all that stuff. How would I even think of this?" Pit questioned. "I'm from an less popular game as well, so nobody would think of telling me to do something like this. Especially not _your_ friends or anything."

"But _how_ did this happen? This was supposed to be just an early-morning brawl! Nobody was supposed to know about this little fight between the two of us!"

"I don't think anybody _does_ , Sonic. I think that the system glitched. Where's Master Hand when you need him?"

Sonic shrugged before trying to get the attention of the all-powerful boss of the Smash Mansion...by starting another fight.

"WAITSONICDON'TKILLME!"

Pit blasted towards the side of the Final Destination stage as Sonic got ready to strike again. But Pit was already too close to the Kill Point at the edge of the augmented reality. Because of inertia of the stage moving so fast over so many landscapes, he didn't hit the KP next to him, but behind him. The fire that hid the teleportation to the top of the stage on those floating platforms was accompanied by the classic explosion sound. Another KO for Sonic against Pit, but it didn't recognize the point for him on the system. Confused, Sonic looked up to see if Pit was still alive.

Luckily, the system wasn't glitched too badly, because Pit was standing there on the dimensional platforms that held all of the fighters after they respawned. Unluckily, Pit was now very angry at a certain fast animal Smasher.

"SONIC! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Pit slammed into Sonic with a downwards smash, stabbing the hedgehog in the face as he tried to turn and run. Yelling in pain, Sonic spindashed against Pit in an attempt to do damage while running away. This only gave Pit the moment he needed as he shot a blue glowing arrow of a piercing shot at the blurry ball that was traveling away from them. The landscape behind them turned into a cloudy sky as they continued fighting.

"You coward! Of course you would run away!" Pit shouted, running towards the Blue Blur with his bow turned back into his two specialized swords. As Sonic sped back the other way to avoid falling off the edge of the stage, Pit charged up a smash attack, releasing it just as Sonic was about to hit him. Blades collided with fur, and Sonic was thrown backwards as Pit yelled out in fury. The hedgehog responded by performing an aerial homing dash, knocking the winged fighter off of his feet.

Just as Pit was about to retaliate, both fighters froze in their positions. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" A voice shouted across the Smashverse. "Everyone stop! Stop fighting!" Anyone listening immediately recognized the voice to belong to Master Hand, the one in charge of all things Smash. Sonic and Pit guiltily looked towards the sky, waiting, as the hand's power released them from their frozen state. They were caught.

"Alright, whose idea was it to break the system?" Asked the voice. They looked around, confused. Somebody broke the system? "Really? Nobody knows why there is an essential part of the machine that runs this place which is currently on fire? No?" Everyone shrugged.

"And did you really have to have these grudge matches at night, against the rules?" Master Hand questioned. "I've got 6 Smashers stuck in stages and no way to get them out. Maybe we'll have to do this the hard way..."

"What do you mean, the hard way?"

The hand responded. "Ah, Pit. Still haven't settled your anger issues with that hedgehog, I see. Anyways, the part of the system that was removed has to do with exiting the stages. Since it's gone, you're stuck there, in places throughout the multiverse...but some of you probably know that already.

"It's most dangerous for the two stuck on Final Destination, I'm afraid. The nature of the stage makes it hard to predict where you'll be at what time, and even which universe you might be in," Master Hand explained. "So you'll have to take a risk. Everyone, I'm deactivating the Kill Points, so you can find a safe place or use whatever power there is in that universe to get back here. Meanwhile, I'll have to find the saboteurs and cancel the tournaments for the foreseeable future."

Suddenly, the voice in the sky answered someone in another stage. "Fox asked what they should do if they were in a universe without too many mythical powers. In that case, just find a safe place until someone else gets you out.

"I'll be able to speak with you, but not much else. Now if you excuse me, I have someone to track down. Master Hand out."

Sonic was speechless. Being stuck for possibly days? Totally uncool! Pit, however, had things to say. "Well, I guess that's that. Now I guess we should go. Sonic?" The blue hedgehog turned. "You'll have to trust me for now, despite what happened between us the other day. Just because I'm better at controlling my smash doesn't mean you need to get angry," Pit declared, holding out his hand.

Just then, a smash ball came out of nowhere, with a note attached. It read: _For emergencies ONLY! Not for grudge knockouts! I'm looking at you two, Sonic and Pit!_ They took it, rolling their eyes.

Sonic sighed. "Just so you know, this doesn't make you a friend or anything. You're still lame, while I'm way past cool!" And with that, he grabbed Pit's hand (since the latter could fly), and leapt off of the quickly moving stage, into the unknown.


	2. Speed Plus Spike isn't Fly

**A/N: Sadly, this is the only thing on schedule this week. Remember to do all that stuff like follow, favorite and review. Unless you hate it, because nobody's forcing you to. K bye**

 **Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros., Pit, and Mario are owned by Nintendo. Sonic is owned by SEGA.**

 **Chapter 2: Speed Plus Spike Isn't Fly**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Anyone nearby would have thought the scream came from the mines, or the mountains, but it came from the sky. A very blue sky and a very blue hedgehog. Sonic, the Blue Blur, was falling to his death.

It had started safe. It always did, didn't it? But then Pit LET GO OF HIS HAND and now he was going to die from going splat. Totally uncool, by his standards. Suddenly, the winged warrior dropped down next to him, descending fast.

"What's wrong, Sonic? Is the air friction not working?" He asked in an innocent tone.

"Air friction?! AIR FRICTION?! YOU CAN'T JUST RUN FAST AND FLY JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO!" The blue hedgehog was spitting in Pit's face at this point, partly because of anger, and partly on accident.

"Well _excuse_ me, princess. I thought that because you were the, uh," Pit chose his words carefully here, "the most way past cool hedgehog ever, maybe you could-"

"NO! I! CAN'T!" Sonic's eye was twitching uncontrollably, as he continued falling..

"Well that settles it! You're riding on my back." Sonic was suddenly flipped up on top of the other fighter's wings, sitting there on his back.

"...Your...back," the speedster spit out. "I'm riding on your back. Do you know how weird that sounds?! Why can't you just carry me?"

"Because," Pit grunted, "You eat too many stupid chili dogs!"

"Hey! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"WHY!? It's true!"

"You little-" Sonic grabbed the wings in front of him and _pulled_ upwards. Pit's flight path was suddenly shunted out of their way, and they started traveling back into the clouds.

"Hey! OW!" Shoulders slammed into each other, all thoughts of safety aside. The two Smashers began catfighting while descending.

"Stop it!"

"No, YOU stop it!"

"You started it!"

"Well you're fat!"

" **SHUT UP, YOU TWO!"**

The Blue Blur and the Winged Hero looked up for a second. That last shout had belonged to Master Hand. He continued, "Why don't you look where you are?"

Beneath the clouds, a lively world of plumbing awaited the two of them. Goombas, Koopas, Hammer Bros., Coin Boxes, and Bricks looked up at them.

But they were getting bigger.

"Hey is it just me," Sonic asked, "Or is the land getting-"

"FALLING!" Pit finished.

"THAT DOESN'T FIT THE SENTENCE!" Sonic yelled before they both landed inside a warp pipe and into the sewers of the Mushroom Kingdom.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that it's so short, but I'm busy! See you next week though! Everything will be back on schedule!**


	3. Sewage Troubles

**A/N: ...maybe I shouldn't have a schedule, it's a lot of stuff to do. I'll see, I guess. Anyways, hopefully this chapter will be longer. I don't know yet, because I haven't written it. Well, if you enjoy, follow or favorite the story! And leave a review please, I don't have any yet and I'd like to know how I'm doing!**

 **Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros., Pit, and Mario are owned by Nintendo. Sonic is owned by SEGA.**

 **Chapter 3: Sewage Troubles**

"That's absolutely repulsing."

"Well, at least we both agree on something."

Both of the smashers huddled in a pipe, covered with sewage, absolutely despised the Mushroom Kingdom's plumbing system. Or maybe the lack of such treatment. The muck wasn't just a river, it was a flood. The ground itself was made of running sewage, almost solid because of all the waste dropped into it through the years. How Mario could stand squishing the ground at every step in underground levels was beyond anyone's imagination. But hey, at least he beat up Bowser every so often. However, these two fighters, Pit and Sonic, were not having a good time whatsoever. They hated Mario.

In every tournament, Mario was the crowd's favorite, but that wouldn't be true if they were allowed close enough to see how bad he smelled. I mean, eating mushrooms, flowers, and leaves, wearing frog skins, stomping around sewage, and being around splat Goombas did not help his hygiene one bit. Princess Peach was NOT happy having to kiss his nose so often. But they had to keep up their public image. The Mushroom Kingdom lived off of tourist income, and they only did that by letting the main city become a resort area, complete with a theme park. Visitors were cautioned to not leave windows open on the road or venture out into the field areas where Mario adventured, or they could be attacked. The real reason was the smell.

Nobody was too curious about the lands of pipes, so no effort was made to reconstruct or reclaim the area after the new high-tech sewer treatment was installed on the outskirts of the city. Officials claimed that the land was too far gone and would bring shame to the city if they had to connect the pipelines to their precious plant. And so the pipes were left how they were, flooded with muck, gunk, and other things that stunk. Not even the Mario Bros. themselves could solve this catastrophe.

"I'm not going down there," Sonic stated.

"Well I'm not going to carry you back up! I'm too tired to do that again, and you're too heavy!" Pit argued.

"Don't start that again," Sonic sighed. "Can't you at least fly out and look for some rope or something?"

"Since when have Koopas and Goombas carried rope?"

"You can't even explore those pipe extensions above us? I could reach them, but it would take a bit of effort, even for me, the fastest and coolest thing alive," the Blue Blur boasted as he stood and struck a pose.

"Stop bragging, you idiot. I'll go explore, I guess," the winged boy relented. "Don't move, or I'll kill you."

"I don't want to touch any sewer slime, so I'll follow your instructions, Pit," Sonic spat out. He waved his hand in a "whatever" motion and sat down again.

Pit sighed once again. Why was this stupid blue hedgehog so...ego-centric? He could attack, and he was fast, but he couldn't go very high at all. His only way to get higher was to use a spring! He couldn't do it by himself!

 _Maybe I'm being harsh on him because I have wings and he doesn't,_ Pit thought as he entered a pipe to the side. _But then again, Marth and Ike only had swords, and they could use those to fight and gain momentum in several directions! Maybe the roster should be revised._

The pipeline he was following ended in a rather disgusting dead-end, and he turned around quickly.

 _But if items weren't allowed, then I wouldn't be_ in _the roster,_ he realized. _I guess just having a spring is acceptable, though it's lame._

The flying smasher found another pipe a small ways up, and found that it split in two. If only one of his troops were here...

He eyed the Smash Ball in his inventory curiously. These pipes could lead anywhere! Maybe even more split paths would longer the process of exploring. Hesitating, Pit pulled it out. _I only need just a little power..._

His blade would break the entire orb, so he experimented with his hand. Reaching into it, the ball pulled away. Of course. He retrieved it and put it in his lap, restraining it with his left arm. He pulled his right arm towards it quickly, pushing past the resistance and into the outer layer. It was as if he had stuck his arm in a frozen lake of syrup. Gasping, he found the spongy core in the center. Pit grabbed a handful and broke it off before yanking his hand free. Shivering, the ball almost escaped his lap as his left arm had to push it back,

 _It wants to recombine with the part I stole,_ he realized. Shaking, he formed his piece into a ball. He only had one shot at this. Still restraining the main Smash Ball, his left hand drew out his blade. Time went into slow motion as he threw the smaller ball as hard as he could, at the same moment tossing his sword into his right hand from is left. The main orb broke free of his grasp, and the winged Smasher kicked it away as he dashed towards the incoming piece of pure Brawl power, sword outstretched like a lance. He impaled the mini orb just before it combined with the original, and Pit quickly sheathed his sword and grabbed the Smash Ball. Catching his breath, he looked at himself.

His hand was glowing with power. He willed himself to use it, and a flash lit up the sewer. When it cleared, two troops stood before their master, ready to take orders.

"Alright!" Pit cheered. "You guys, I have a different task for you today." The summoned creatures looked up at him curiously. "I want you to find the cleanest route to the surface, a building, or something else useful, but keep in mind that Sonic has to be able to follow me with as little piggybacks as possible." The little helpers took all of this in, then nodded and flew off to explore. Their winged master only hoped that the time limit of their power was no longer in effect. It was meant for using them for fighting, so maybe the power would last longer...

However, he didn't realize that the Brawl Power wasn't just any normal ball. It was supercharged, and it definitely wasn't supposed to be used this way...

* * *

Meanwhile, a blue hedgehog was getting bored. He couldn't stand waiting anywhere. He was supposed to be fast! As he was getting antsy, he started to charge up a Super Peel-Out move, but then he realized something important.

That wasn't in his move set. He stopped. Were they not under the rules anymore? Did that mean he could use all of his natural abilities? Sonic decided to put his hypothesis to the test. Spindash, Peel-Out, Figure-8, skid. All of his classic moves were intact again. But what about...

"DRILL!"

Sonic shot through the ground at high speeds, just before a small warrior shot through the pipe. But the Blue Blur didn't notice. He was too busy digging his own path with the Wisp's power...

 **A/N: I never thought I need so many ways to take about a smash ball. I'll probably update my stories in an order, but at random intervals instead of a schedule because it's tough to meet deadlines in writing. See you soon...**


End file.
